hijo de la luna
by dragonichigo
Summary: Draco Malefoy nous raconte son histoire: comment lui, fils de la Lune, a survécu dans son existence...


**Hijo de la luna**

Cela fait 7 mois que la guerre est terminé, 7 mois que je suis « orphelin » comme mon homme. C'était une tragédie, une délivrance et quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, mais faut dire que vu mon rang et mon sang, il fallait bien ça pour égaler ma prestance.

J'ai oublié de me présenter mais j'imagine que vous avez déjà un doute sur mon identité : je me nomme Draco Malefoy et j'ai 17 ans. Évidemment mon mec est Harry Potter, le meilleur pour le meilleur finalement. Mais narcissisme et autre à part, nous nous aimons vraiment et nous vivons dans un peu bonheur comme tout couple passionné et amoureux, avec ses hauts et ses bas.

En fait si j'écris ça, c'est que je commence à en avoir marre de taire les détails les plus tragiques de ma vie, je vais les dire, m'en rappeler jusqu'à avoir mal aux yeux (un Malefoy ne pleure jamais !) et puis 'Ry lira et ça ira mieux…enfin je crois…en fait je ne sais pas mais c'est comme ça j'ai envie de l'écrire ma petite vie d'héritier.

Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous pense que j'étais un gosse de riche, fils à papa et pourri gâté, aimé adoré, adulé, etc.… mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte. J'admets volontiers qu'on me donnait tout ce que je voulais et que j'étais riche, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais une famille autour de moi. Il me semble que depuis toujours je n'avais pas reçu ni marques ni mots d'amour et d'attention, pas à mon souvenir en tout cas.

Oui je parle un peu beaucoup trop, mais mon histoire commence comme ca. Ceux qui me servaient de parents n'en avaient que la parure, mais en aucun cas le contenu. Froid, colère, rejet, indifférence, etc.…, je suis devenu très rapidement comme eux. Pourtant un soir de pleine lune, Mère m'a raconté une histoire bien étrange pour la seule et unique fois, j'avais 5 ans. Le jour de mes 11 ans, le soir de la rentrée à Poudlard, la lune est venue me l'a raconté à nouveau en ajoutant que c'étais la vérité mais que Père n'étais absolument pas au courant.

C'est l'histoire d'une femme qui implore la lune pour avoir un époux à n'importe quel prix…

*******

_**tonto el que no entienda**_

_**cuenta una leyenda**_

_**que una hembra gitana**_

_**conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer**_

_**llorando pedia**_

_**al llegar el dia**_

_**desposar un calé**_

_**tendrás a tu hombre piel morena**_

_**desde el cielo habló la luna llena**_

_**pero a cambio quiero**_

_**el hijo primero**_

_**que la engendres a él**_

_**que quien su hijo inmola**_

_**para no esta sola**_

_**poco le iba a querer**_

Narcissa Malfoy-Black étais laide étant petite et sa famille, bien que riche, avait énormément de mal à la marier. Ça ressemble à un des contes de fées moldues, mais Mère étais ainsi. Un soir de pleine lune elle a exécuté une cérémonie alliant la magie noire et celle de la lune : elle a convoqué l'esprit de l'astre de la nuit et a passé un pacte avec lui : la beauté en échange de son premier enfant. Elle a accepté évidemment et sa famille réussit à la marier à Lucius Malefoy, mais en bonne serpentarde : elle réussit à tromper la lune et à donner un héritier à Père.

_**luna quiere ser madre**_

_**y no encuentras querer**_

_**que te haga mujer**_

_**dime luna de plata**_

_**qué pretendes hacer**_

_**con un niño de piel**_

_**ha ha ha.. ha ha haaaa**_

_**hijo de la luna**_

_**de padre canela nació un niño**_

_**blanco como el lomo de un armiño**_

_**con los ojos grises**_

_**en vez de aceituna**_

_**niño albino de luna**_

_**maldita su estampa**_

_**este hijo es un payo**_

_**y yo no me lo callo**_

On se ressemble tous dans cette famille, l'esprit de la lune aussi nous ressemblait, donc je réussi à passer inaperçu mais pas longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs le jour de mes 5 ans que son plan échoua puisque l'esprit m'avais retrouvé, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a empêché mais ce jour-là Mère me raconta son histoire et la lune partit.

Pourtant pour mes onze ans, le soir de mon arrivée dans mon dortoir, sur les coups de minuit, elle était là. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un énième cauchemar à propos de mes parents et d'une menace ténébreuse, et là, à mes côtés, une jeune femme très belle était en train de me bercer.

**-que faites-vous ici ? C'est le dortoir pour les garçons, il est interdit aux filles d'y pénétrer,** murmurais-je un peu coléreux de m'être montrer dans cette position de faiblesse.

**-ne t'inquiètes pas Hijo, personne n'est réveillé et je ne resterai pas longtemps, je dois partir. Je n'étais là que pour te rassurer et te voir, tu me manques tellement mon chéri. Bonne nuit Hijo, **murmura-t-elle en s'évaporant, déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front avant de s'envoler.

Cette femme me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, encore plus que Père et Mère, et ce ne fut que cette unique fois de l'année que je la revis.

_**luna quiere ser madre**_

_**y no encuentras querer**_

_**que te haga mujer**_

_**dime luna de plata**_

_**qué pretendes hacer**_

_**con un niño de piel**_

_**ha ha ha.. ha ha haaaa**_

_**hijo de la luna**_

_**gitano al creerse deshonrado**_

_**se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano**_

_**¿de quién es el hijo ?**_

_**me has engañao fijo**_

_**y de muerte la hirió**_

_**luego se hizo al monte**_

_**con el niño en brazos**_

_**y allí le abandonó**_

Puis les choses basculèrent lors de cette dernière année de Poudlard, l'année de la Bataille Finale. Dès le début de l'année, j'enchaînais cauchemar sur cauchemar : j'avais reçu la marque, je devais tuer Dumby, le combat approchait et mon amour secret me haïssait chaque jour davantage.

Chaque nuit, je la retrouvais en train de me bercer en m'appelant « **hijo** » avec tendresse et amour, j'aimais ca, j'aimais ce contact si frais et si doux. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par « **hijo** » alors un jour j'ai bravé mes préceptes serpentariens et je suis allé coincer le sang-de…Granger au détour d'un couloir.

**-eh Granger !!!** Criais-je pour attirer son attention, chose qui marcha et même un peu trop : j'avais attiré Weasley et Harry.

Oui je sais je l'ai appelé « **Harry** » mais c'est juste que voilà quoi, c'est lui mon amoureux et pas la peine de le crier sur tout les toits ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'aime après tout il est tellement…euh…lui, tellement gryffondor, tellement Potter, tellement lui que bah voilà je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de craquer pour lui. Mais faut dire aussi qu'il est si mignon, si fragile et fort à la fois, et puis vous avez vu le physique de rêve ? Ya pas à dire franchement le quidditch ça a du bon ! Bon, Drago, concentration !

**-qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?** demanda Granger d'un ton neutre mais sans animosité.

Bah on a fait un peu connaissance elle et moi à la bibliothèque, et puis c'est tout.

**-ouais la fouine t'as un problème ?** Braillais le rouquin en agitant ses bras en l'air pour attirer mon attention je crois.

**-arrêtes de brasser de l'air Weasmoche on dirait un singe** **! Oh j'oubliais tu es un macaque,** susurrais-je mesquin. **Et puis ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je viens c'est pour le cerveau de Granger,** dis-je en souriant, sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant leurs mines surprises, enfin sauf celle de Harry bizarrement. **Bref, Granger tu t'y connais un peu en langue étrangère, non ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** en la voyant faire signe de la tête. **Que signifie « hijo » s'il-te plaît ? Merci Granger, bonne journée,** clamais-je après sa traduction : « **fils** », les laissant en état de choc, hormis Harry qui pensait au vu de son visage, peut-être croyait-il que je préparais un mauvais coup, je ne sais pas.

Pendant que je pensais au comportement de cette femme vis-à-vis de moi durant le repas, le hibou Grand-Duc de la famille me déposa une lettre noire. Je pâlissais en devinant son contenu, contenu confirmé quand je lu que Père avait découvert la vérité sur mes origines et sur le fait que j'étais un espion à la solde de Dumby, que je n'avais pas réussit à tuer d'ailleurs. A la fin de sa lettre, il me disait que Mère serait puni ce soir, ainsi que moi, mon aimé, tout le monde…

_**luna quiere ser madre**_

_**y no encuentras querer**_

_**que te haga mujer**_

_**dime luna de plata**_

_**qué pretendes hacer**_

_**con un niño de piel**_

_**ha ha ha.. ha ha haaaa**_

_**hijo de la luna**_

_**y las noches que haya luna llena**_

_**sera porque el niño esté de buenas**_

_**y si el niño llora**_

_**menguará la luna**_

_**para hacerle una cuna**_

_**y si el nino llora**_

_**menguara la luna**_

_**para hacerle una cuna**_

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du déroulement de cette bataille en fait, mis à part d'un festival de feux d'artifices et de sons d'agonie et d'horreur. Mais il y a eu qu'en même deux-trois petits trucs qui m'ont marqué et notamment la présence de la lune : elle me protégeait.

Aérienne et précise, elle fauchait les ennemis à toute vitesse en veillant à ne pas blesser ceux de mon camp ; elle visait avec le sourire tendre que j'affectionne, son regard doux me suivant pas à pas pour ne pas me perdre.

L'autre chose étonnante étais que le gryffondor de mon cœur : fendant les rangs des mangemorts de sorts meurtriers, il ne cessait de me regarder du coin de l'œil… bizarre mais peut-être qu'il vérifie juste que je ne fais pas de mal à son camps. Après tout, il se méfie de moi et me hais, c'est normal… de toute façon je pars avec la lune, j'en ai marre de cette haine, de cette colère indifférente ! Mes parents et mon amour, sans compter mes ennemis !, je ne connais que ça depuis ma naissance… ras le bol je me rebelle et fuirai dès la fin avec elle : elle veut bien, c'est même ce qu'elle voulait dès ma naissance, elle au moins m'aimera toujours…

*******

La bataille se fini et je suis à terre, blessé : j'ai protégé le gryffondor de mon cœur et j'ai gagné un sectusempra, c'est que ça fait mal en plus ! la lune est en train de me soigner et je LE vois en train de me regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, ses orbes émeraudes pur contre mon mercure en fusion. La douleur est partie…

-**C'est bon Hijo, essaye de bouger le moins possible et cela guérira avec le temps et la patience, je te promets,** me dit-elle en souriant avec amour, m'apaisant. **Je dois partir à présent Hijo, au revoir.**

-**dis madre, je veux rentrer avec toi là-haut. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient ici de toute façon… **murmurais-je tristement, les larmes me brouillant la vue et Potter toujours à côté de moi.

-**je ne crois pas Draco, tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un par hasard ?** me demanda-t-elle en me souriant, peinée.

-**non, il me hait ! Jamais il ne m'aimera comme je l'aime Lune… s'il te plaît emmènes-moi avec toi…**

-**je ne te prendrais avec moi que lorsque tu lui auras demandé maintenant qu'il n'aura rien d'autre à t'offrir qu'un rejet pur et simple Hijo, **me dit-elle de façon catégorique. **Tu es passé par bien des souffrances et épreuves mon petit garçon adoré, celle-ci sera la dernière avant le bonheur totale, je te le promets… **termina-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement, comme une maman.

-**mais…euh…je…Potter, dis-lui que je peux partir avec elle s'il te plaît,** suppliais-je mon amoureux secret.

-**pourquoi je le ferais Malefoy ? Cela ne sert pas mes intérêts de te voir partir avec elle,** me répondit-il.

-**tu vois qu'est-ce…je…quoi ?** M'exclamais-je en le regardant brusquement, interrogatif et légèrement heureux, une lueur d'espoir brillant faiblement en moi.

-**tu sais très cher Serpentard, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'observer durant cette année-là : analyser tes gestes, ton comportement, ton regard, tes paroles… à tel point que tu étais devenu une obsession pour moi. Tu avais beau être un vrai petit salop, il n'empêche que tu m'intriguais énormément. Alors j'ai demandé des conseils indirectement à mes amis et la conclusion était que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi, bien sûr au début ça m'as fais un choc mais plus je réfléchissais et plus cette idée me plaisait. Et là tu me demandes de te laisser partir pour toujours ? **m'expliqua-t-il amusé.

-**est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois que tu essaye de me dire ?** Bredouillais-je nerveux, oubliant l'environnement extérieur, oubliant tout ce qui n'étais pas moi ou Harry.

-**oui Draco je t'aime de toute mon âme et je ne te laisserais jamais t'éloigner de moi…** me soupira-t-il contre les lèvres avant de m'embrasser doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

-**je t'aime Harry… je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps… ne me lâche jamais je t'en prie…** sanglotais-je contre lui tellement soulagé et heureux.

*******

Je me souviens que cette nuit-là je lui ai offert mon corps, tout comme il m'avait offert le sien. On ne cessait de se faire des promesses d'amour et d'éternité, le tout bénis par les rayons de ma mère la Lune.

Elle vient souvent nous rendre visite parce qu'elle est, avec Harry, ma seule famille et mon seule bonheur. Bientôt je lui présenterais mon enfant, un don né de l'amour pur, un enfant qui viendra au monde grâce au génie de Séverus Snape et de sa potion de vie.

Mon histoire a traversé l'espace et le temps, on l'entend souvent chantée par des personnes qui y mettes tout leur cœur parce qu'il reconnaisse involontairement sa beauté. Finalement je commence à croire que mon souvenir restera toujours éternel. Eh ! Après tout je suis Draco Malefoy ? Personne n'oublie un Malefoy, encore moins quand il est le fils de la Lune !


End file.
